maequestelfandomcom-20200213-history
Filmography
Mae Questel (Filmography): 1930 *''A Battery of Songs(Waite Hoyt Vitaphone 972) ''(1930) (Uncredited Boop-Boop-a-Doop singer) 1931 *''Silly Scandals ''(1931) (Debut as Betty Boop) *''Musical Justice'' (1931) (Live-Action appearance as Betty Boop) 1932 *''Admission Free'' (1932) *''The Betty Boop Limited ''(1932) *''Stopping the Show'' '''(1932) *Minnie the Moocher ''' (1932) *''Betty Boop's M.D ''(1932) *''Betty Boop's Bamboo Isle ''(1932) *''Minnie the Moocher ''(1932) *''Betty Boop For President ''(1932) *''Crazy Town ''(1932) *''Betty Boop's Ups and Downs ''(1932) *''Betty Boop's Museum ''(1932) *''Wayward (1932) (Showgirl)'' 1933 *''Betty Boop's Ker-Choo ''(1933) *''Betty Boop's Crazy Inventions ''(1933) *''Snow White ''(1933) *''Is My Palm Read ''(1933) *''Betty Boop's Penthouse ''(1933) *''I Heard ''(1933) *''I Eats My Spinach ''(1933) (Debut as Olive Oyl) 1934 *''Ha! Ha! Ha! ''(1934) *''Betty Boop's Rise to Fame'' (1934) (Archived Vocal) *''Betty Boop's Trial ''(1934) *''There's Something About a Soilder'' (1934) *''Betty Boop's Little Pal'' (1934) *''Betty Boop's Prize Show'' (1934) *''Keep in Style'' (1934) *''When My Ship Comes In'' (1934) 1935 *''Baby Be Good'' (1935) *''Taking the Blame'' (1935) *''Stop That Noise'' (1935) *''Swat the Fly'' (1935) *''No! No! A Thousand Times No!!'' (1935) *''A Little Soap and Water'' (1935) *''A language All My Own'' (1935) *''Betty Boop and Grampy'' (1935) *''Judge for a Day'' (1935) *''Making Stars'' (1935) *''Henry, the Funniest Living American'' (1935) *''Little Nobody'' (1935) *''The Kids in the Shoe'' (1935) 1936 *''Betty Boop and the Little King'' (1936) *''Not Now'' (1936) *''Betty Boop and Little Jimmy'' (1936) *''We Did It'' (1936) *''A Song a Day!'' (1936) *''More Pep'' (1936) *''You're Not Built That Way'' (1936) *''Happy You and Merry Me'' (1936) *''Training Pigeons'' (1936) *''Grampy's Indoor Outing'' (1936) *''Be Human'' (1936) *''Making Friends'' (1936) 1937 *''House Cleaning Blues'' (1937) *''Whoops! I'm a Cowboy'' (1937) *''The Hot Air Salesman'' (1937) *''Pudgy Takes a Bow-Wow'' (1937) *''Pudgy Picks a Fight!'' (1937) *''The Impractical Joker'' (1937) *''Ding Dong Doggie'' (1937) *''The Candid Candidate'' (1937) *''Service with a Smile'' (1937) *''The New Deal Show'' (1937) *''The Foxy Hunter'' (1937) *''Zula Hula'' (1937) 1938 *''Riding the Rails'' (1938) *''Be Up to Date'' (1938) 1941 *''Mr Bug Goes to Town'' (1941) (Feature role as Buzz the Beescout) 1945 *''Shape Ahoy'' (1945) (Debut as Popeye) *''For Better Or Nurse'' (1945) (Popeye) *''House Tricks'' (1945) (Popeye) 1946 *''Klondlike Casanova'' (1946) (Popeye) *''Peep In The Deep'' (1946) (Final role as Popeye) 1947 *''Santa's Surprise'' (1947) (Debut as Little Audrey) 1948 *''Olive Oyl for President'' (1948) *''Butterscotch and Soda'' (1948) 1949 *''The Lost Dream'' (1949) *''Song of the Birds'' (1949) 1950 *''Tarts and Flowers'' (1950) *''Goofy Goofy Gander'' (1950) 1951 *''Hold the Lion Please'' (1951) *''Audrey the Rainmaker'' (1951) 1952 *''Law and Audrey'' (1952) *''The Case of the Cockeyed Canary'' (1952) 1953 *''Surf Bored'' (1953) *''The Seapreme Court'' (1953) *''Of Mice and Magic ''(1953) (Louise the Mouse) 1954 *''Dizzy Dishes'' (1954) 1955 *''Little Audrey Riding Hood'' (1955) 1956 *''Dutch Treat'' (1956) 1957 *''Fishing Tackler'' (1957) 1958 *''Dawg Gone'' (1958) 1960 *''Hits and Missiles'' (1960) (Reprised role as Olive Oyl) *''Barbecue for Two'' (1960) *''Muskels Schmuskels'' (1960) *''Hoppy Jalopy'' (1960) *''Dead-Eye Popeye'' (1960) *''Mueller's Mad Monster'' (1960) *''Caveman Capers'' (1960) *''Bullfighter Bully'' (1960) *''Ace of Space'' (1960) *''College of Hard Knocks'' (1960) *''Abdominal Snowman'' (1960) *''Ski-Jump Chump'' (1960) *''Irate Pirate'' (1960) *''Foola-Foola Bird'' (1960) *''Uranium on the Cranium'' (1960) *''Two-Faced Paleface'' (1960) *''Childhood Daze'' (1960) *''Sheepish Sheep-Herder'' (1960) *''Track Meet Cheat'' (1960) *''Crystal Ball Brawl'' (1960) *''Interrupted Lullaby'' (1960) *''Sea No Evil'' (1960) *''From Way Out'' (1960) *''Seeing Double'' (1960) *''Swee'pea Soup'' (1960) *''Hag Way Robbery ''(1960) (Debut as the Sea-Hag) *''The Lost City of Bubble-Lon'' (1960) *''There's No Space Like Home'' (1960) *''Potent Lotion'' (1960) *''Astro-Nut'' (1960) *''Where There's a Will'' (1960) *''Take It Easel'' (1960) *''I Bin Sculped'' (1960) *''Fleas a Crowd'' (1960) *''Popeye's Junior Headache'' (1960) *''Egypt Us'' (1960) *''The Big Sneeze'' (1960) *''The Last Resort'' (1960) *''Jeopardy Sheriff'' (1960) *''Baby Phase'' (1960) *''Goon with the Wind'' (1960) *''Insultin' the Sultan'' (1960) *''Dog-Gone Dog-Catcher'' (1960) *''Voice from the Deep or See Here, Sea Hag'' (1960) *''Matinee Idol Popeye'' (1960) *''Beaver or Not'' (1960) *''Battery Up'' (1960) *''Deserted Desert'' (1960) *''Skinned Divers'' (1960) *''Popeye's Service Station'' (1960) *''Coffee House'' (1960) *''Popeye's Pep-Up Emporium'' (1960) *''Bird Watcher Popeye'' (1960) *''Time Marches Backwards'' (1960) *''Popeye's Pet Store'' (1960) *''Ballet de Spinach'' (1960) *''Sea Hagracy'' (1960) *''Spinach Shortage'' (1960) *''Popeye and the Dragon'' (1960) *''Popeye the Fireman'' (1960) *''Popeye's Pizza Palace'' (1960) *''Down the Hatch'' (1960) *''Lighthouse Keeping'' (1960) *''Popeye and the Phantom'' (1960) *''Popeye's Picnic'' (1960) *''Out of This World'' (1960) *''Madam Salami'' (1960) *''Timber Toppers'' (1960) *''Skyscraper Capers'' (1960) *''Private Eye Popeye'' (1960) *''Little Olive Riding Hood'' (1960) *''Popeye's Hypnotic Glance'' (1960) *''Popeye's Trojan Horse'' (1960) *''Frozen Feuds'' (1960) *''Popeye's Corn-Certo'' (1960) *''Westward Ho-Ho'' (1960) *''Popeye's Cool Pool'' (1960) *''Jeep Jeep'' (1960) *''Popeye's Museum Piece'' (1960) *''Golf Brawl'' (1960) *''Wimpy's Lunch Wagon'' (1960) *''Weather Watchers'' (1960) *''Popeye and the Giant'' (1960) *''Hill Billy Dilly'' (1960) *''Popeye and the Magic Hat'' (1960) *''Pest of the Pecos'' (1960) *''The Blubbering Whaler'' (1960) *''Popeye and the Spinach Stalk'' (1960) *''Shoot the Chutes'' (1960) *''Tiger Burger'' (1960) *''Bottom Gun'' (1960) *''Olive Drab and the Seven Sweapeas'' (1960) *''Blinkin Beacon'' (1960) *''Azteck Wreck'' (1960) *''The Green Dancin' Shoes'' (1960) *''Spare Dat Tree'' (1960) *''The Glad Gladiator'' (1960) *''The Golden Touch'' (1960) *''Hamburger Fishing'' (1960) *''Popeye the Popular Mechanic'' (1960) *''Popeye's Folly'' (1960) *''Popeye's Used Car'' (1960) *''Spinachonara'' (1960) *''Popeye and the Polite Dragon'' (1960) *''Popeye the Ugly Ducklin.'' (1960) *''Popeye's Tea Party'' (1960) *''The Troll Wot Got Gruff'' (1960) *''Popeye the Lifeguard'' (1960) *''Popeye in the Woods'' (1960) *''After the Ball Went Over'' (1960) *''Popeye and Buddy Brutus'' (1960) *''Popeye's Car Wash'' (1960) *''Camel Aires'' (1960) *''Plumbers Pipe Dream'' (1960) *''Popeye and the Herring Snatcher'' (1960) *''Invisible Popeye'' (1960) *''The Square Egg'' (1960) *''Old Salt Tale'' (1960) *''Jeep Tale'' (1960) *''The Super Duper Market'' (1960) *''Golden-Type Fleece'' (1960) *''Popeye the White Collar Man'' (1960) *''Sweapea Thru the Looking Glass'' (1960) *''The Black Knight'' (1960) *''Jingle Jangle Jungle'' (1960) *''The Day Silky Went Blozo'' (1960) *''Rip Van Popeye'' (1960) *''Mississippi Sissy'' (1960) *''Double Cross Country Feet Race'' (1960) *''Fashion Fotography'' (1960) *''I Yam Wot I Yamnesia'' (1960) *''Paper Pasting Pandemonium'' (1960) *''Coach Popeye'' (1960) *''Popeyed Columbus'' (1960) *''Popeye Revere'' (1960) *''Popeye in Haweye'' (1960) *''Forever Ambergris'' (1960) *''Popeye De Leon'' (1960) *''Popeyed Fisherman'' (1960) *''Popeye in the Grand Steeple Chase'' (1960) *''Uncivil War'' (1960) *''Popeye the Piano Mover'' (1960) *''Popeye's Testimonial Dinner'' (1960) *''Around the World in Eighty Ways'' (1960) *''Popeye's Fixit Shop'' (1960) *''Bell Hop Popeye'' (1960) *''The Ghost Host'' (1960) *''Strikes, Spares, an' Spinach'' (1960) *''Jeep Is Jeep'' (1960) *''The Spinach Scholar'' (1960) *''Psychiatricks'' (1960) *''Rags to Riches to Rags'' (1960) *''Hair Cut-Ups'' (1960) *''Poppa Popeye'' (1960) *''Quick Change Olie'' (1960) *''The Valley of the Goons'' (1960) *''Me Quest for Poopdeck Pappy'' (1960) *''Moby Hick'' (1960) *''Mirror Magic'' (1960) *''It Only Hurts When They Laugh'' (1960) *''Wimpy the Moocher'' (1960) *''Voo-Doo to You Too'' (1960) *''Popeye Goes Sale-ing'' (1960) *''Popeye's Travels'' (1960) *''Incident at Missile City'' (1960) *''Dog Catcher Popeye'' (1960) *''What's News'' (1960) *''Spinach Greetings'' (1960) *''The Baby Contest'' (1960) 1961 *''Oil's Well That Ends Well'' (1961) *''Motor Knocks'' (1961) *''Amusement Park'' (1961) *''Duel to the Finish'' (1961) *''Gem Jam'' (1961) *''The Bathing Beasts'' (1961) *''The Rain Breaker'' (1961) *''Messin' Up the Mississippi'' (1961) *''Love Birds'' (1961) *''Sea Serpent'' (1961) *''Boardering on Trouble'' (1961) *''Aladdin's Lamp'' (1961) *''Butler Up'' (1961) *''The Leprechaun'' (1961) *''County Fair'' (1961) *''Hamburgers Aweigh'' (1961) *''Popeye's Double Trouble'' (1961) *''Kiddie Kapers'' (1961) *''The Mark of Zero'' (1961) *''Myskery Melody'' (1961) *''Scairdy Cat'' (1961) *''Operation Ice-Tickle'' (1961) *''The Cure'' (1961) *''William Won't Tell'' (1961) *''Pop Goes the Whistle'' (1961) *''Autographically Yours'' (1961) *''A Poil for Olive Oyl'' (1961) *''My Fair Olive'' (1961) *''Giddy Gold'' (1961) *''Strange Things Are Happening'' (1961) *''The Medicine Man'' (1961) *''A Mite of Trouble'' (1961) *''Who's Kidding Zoo'' (1961) *''Robot Popeye'' (1961) *''Sneaking Peeking'' (1961) *''Seer-ring Is Believer-ring'' (1961) *''The Wiffle Bird's Revenge'' (1961) *''Going Going Gone'' (1961) *''Popeye Thumb'' (1961) *''The Billionaire'' (1961) *''Model Muddle'' (1961) *''Which Is Witch'' (1961) *''Disguise the Limit'' (1961) *''Spoil Sport'' (1961) *''Have Time Will Travel'' (1961) *''Intellectual Interlude'' (1961) *''Partial Post'' (1961) *''Weight for Me'' (1961) 1962 *''Canine Caprice'' (1962) *''Roger'' (1962) *''Tooth Be or Not Tooth Be'' (1962) 1983 *''Zelig'' (1983) (Role of Helen Kane) 1985 *''Hot Resorts'' (1985) 1988 *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (1988) (Reprised role as Betty Boop) 1989 *''New York Stories: Woody Allen Segment Oedipus Wrecks'' (1989) (Sadie Millstein) *''Lampoon's Christmas Vacation'' (1989) (Aunt Bethany) 2016 *''Spinach & Stockings: The Adventures of Betty Boop & Popeye'' (Archived) Category:Mae Questel Category:Filmography Category:Credits